THE DEMON'S SHADOW
by OokamiLover19
Summary: There is a new student at Ashford Academy from a small island off the Japanese Coast who does not speak. Meanwhile, there is another masked being in Area 11 that is becoming more popular thanand the Black Knights. Akuma's ultimate goal is to rid the world of the entire Brittianian Royal family, but soon Zero gets in their way and identities are threatened to be revealed,


I own nothing from Code Geass.

I only own Genesis and Sato.

Please read and review.

Enjoy!

...

...

...

Preface:

The doors to the Science room opened quietly while the students were taking their midterm exam and everyone looked up. No one entered the classrooms during midterms or finals due to the need for the students to put all their concentration into doing their best on their exams. In the doorway was the principle with a black waist length haired girl right behind him whose head was lowered and her bangs hid her face. They entered the room and walked over to the center of the front of the room.

"Forgive my intrusion, but we have received a transfer student from the southern islands," Headmaster Ashford smiled. "Miss Drayken's guardian was insistent that she started school as soon as possible."

"She'll be excused from the exams of course. Welcome…" their science teacher smiled.

He paused waiting for her to introduce herself but the island girl just stood there for several moments before walking to the board and picking up a piece of chalk and started writing on the board. She wrote several words on the board before walking to the back of the class and sitting in an empty seat. Everyone focused on the words written and was surprised. _'I am Genesis Drayken and I am unable to talk.'  
_  
"Welcome Miss Genesis, it is a pleasure for you to join our class. Alright everyone, get back to your exams." There were a couple murmurs before all the students grudgingly went back to their papers.

As the class bell rang, students got to their feet and turned in their papers before grabbing their bags and started heading out the door. The new student got to her feet slowly and walked out of the room in front of Nina, Rivalz, and Kallen.

"Where is Lelouch" Kallen asked. "I know that he skip classes a lot but to miss the exam is new. I don't think he has ever missed a major exam without saying something first."

"And the fact that Ms President is out meeting another suitor her family found. Today is miserable," Rivalz whined but they stopped when the new girl turned her head slightly and smiled at them. "Ah yes, I completely forgot that we got a new student today. Hello, I am Rivalz Cardemonde."

She nodded her head before pointing to the board she had written her name on during the class.

"Hi Genesis, I am Nina Einstein ," Nina smiled holding out her hand and Genesis shook it.

"I am…" Kallen yawned before continuing, "Sorry, I am Kallen Stadtfeld. I don't sleep well so forgive me if I ever insult you by my yawning."

Genesis smiled bigger and nodded her head. There was a small yelp from down the hallway and the four of them turned to see a tall blond boy pushing through the crowd. He tripped and fell forward with a strangled yell.

"Miss Drayken, did you have to run off like that? You know that there is no way for you to communicate properly with people without me," the boy whined as Genesis went over and helped him stand and he adjusted a communicator piece over his left ear. "Yeah I get it that you're sorry I fell but not for running off… Will you stop that smirk?!"

"Who are you?" Rivalz asked confused.

"Oh you made friends already? That's a first…" Genesis punched him in the arm and he frowned. "Chill out, I didn't mean to insult you. I am sorry, my name is Sato Hayashi, I am Genesis's translator, hence the head set. The doctors figured out how to be able to send her brain signals out and it gets translated in this so I know what she is saying… well trying to say… Don't even think about punching me again Gen, that hurt. What?! How does that serve me right? You ran off… I am not slow…" she punched him again and he stumbled back.

"Does that translator only work for you?" Nina asked as Sato adjusted his uniform jacket.

"Nope, here," he smiled and slid it onto Nina's ear.

'_Hello.'_

"Ahh!" the spectacled girl jumped and started at Genesis wide-eyed. "That's amazing! You have any more of these?"

"Sadly no, that is the prototype and the only one ever made. The scientist who designed the technology was murdered a couple years back and his work was destroyed. Brittannian soldiers decided that he was a threat to the government," Sato replied as he took the earpiece back and put it back on his ear.

"You have to meet the rest of the student council when they show up. Lelouch tends to skip classes a bit while the president is off meeting a suitor. Suzaku should be at the council room. Let's head over to there," Rivalz yawned. "I feel like getting some pizza."

"Genesis says she likes that idea," Sato smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Rivalz and the five of them headed up a set of stairs to the council room.

"There you are Suzaku, how was your first period?" Rivalz asked as they entered.

"It went alright, but Science isn't my best class," the brown haired boy replied as Kallen went over and sat by him as he played with Arthur. "Anything new?"

"Let's see, there's Lelouch and Shirley getting into a fight and the new student, who is right here."

"Oh hello," Suzaku smiled. "I am Suzaku Kururugi. If I'm absent its because I am active military at the moment."

"This is Genesis Drayken, and I am her translator Sato Hayashi," Sato smiled as Genesis walked over and sat by Kallen and petted Arthor.

"Translator? Why does she need a translator?"

"She is mute," Kallen yawned. "Sato has a communicator piece that translates her brainwaves into words and he translates that way."

"I see…. A fight? Shirley and Lelouch?" Suzaku frowned and looked over at Rivalz as he started to devour his pizza.

"Yeah, so we're supposed to play along for a while with them pretending they don't know each other, the president said… Oh…! What's going on with that suitor?!" Rivalz whined.

"Nevermind that. Shirley and Lelouch-"

"Keep out of it. I'm sure it's just the usual lovers spat," Kallen interrupted.

"Huh? Do you know..?" Suzaku looked at Kallen surprised.

"Oh, no way. It's got nothing to do with me."

"You don't suppose he tried to cross the line, do you? Well, Lelouch may be knowledgeable, but he's not great at putting it to practice. I mean he doesn't have enough experience."

"Ouch!" Everone turned to look at Suzaku and saw Arthor biting his thumb.

"Oh, didn't he have enough food?" Kallen frowned.

"Arthur, why do you always do this?!" Suzaku frowned.

"Genesis says you must not be a big cat person," Sat smiled as he sat by Rivalz as the door opened.

"Hey, Lelouch! So, what happened with you and Shirley?" Rivalz demanded.

"What? Um…"

"Maybe you should give her a present,"

"And what about classes? You'd better go to the afternoon ones…" Suzaku frowned as he fnally got his thumb out of the cat's mouth.

"Excuse me. Oh, and talk to me later about tonight," lelouch spoke as he walked out.

"You think he's off to gamble again?" Kallen asked as she picked up the cat.

"He isn't very polite," Sato frowned and Genesis nodded as Suzaku got to his feet and walked out as Genesis got to her feet. "Where are you going? Oh… Be back soon and don't get lost."

"Where is she going?" Nina asked.

"Bathroom."

"We have a bathroom here," rivalz frowned as he went back to his pizza.

"Either she'll be back or she ran off again," Sato shrugged. "A girl needs space every now and then."

"Why does she run off?" Kallen asked.

"She likes being independent like before when she could talk."

"What happened?"

"About three years ago she was fine, but then Britannian soldiers invaded the villages out there and one choked her to the point he damaged her vocal chords. We were able to find the scientist for this translator before Brittannia killed him. She doesn't like the fact that it's not her voice talking anymore, its mine. She's not a big fan of the Brittannian Royal family or the military that serve under them anymore," Sato shrugged as he grabbed a slice of pizza.


End file.
